Cyrus Ghost
Cyrus Ghost is the son of The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come from A Christmas Carol. Finding nothing wrong with knocking some sense into a haughty son of Scrooge, he is a Royal. Character Personality Cyrus is like his father in the fact that he gives off an air of wisdom and mystery- and also of death and imminent destruction. Cyrus doesn't want to be known as "that creepy ghost guy" and he'd really like to make some friends, but he's not very proficient when it comes to being social. It also doesn't help that most people would rather run away than hold a conversation with him. Cyrus is also rather arrogant and prefers to keep to himself in certain aspects. Overall, Cyrus is a social butterfly wannabe who just isn't doing much to go about fixing his creepy loner reputation. While he never seems to express himself the right way, Cyrus honestly wants to be good and displays his kindness here and there. He always requires a push to get into interacting with people he doesn't know. Appearance Cyrus is around average height at 5'9". However, he floats a few inches above the ground, making him appear taller than average. He is translucent with pure white skin. Only his hands are visible from underneath his cloak, and the fingers are noticeably long and slender, with prominent knuckles and badly-trimmed nails. While it is clear from underneath his cloak that he has a head, it is uncertain what his face looks like, as the hood always casts a dark shadow over it. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here A synopsis can be found here. How does Cyrus come into it? Cyrus was created with the help of his father's magic. He was raised alongside other ghosts, including the next ghosts of Christmas Past and Present. When he was young, Cyrus's father would often take him on trips to the North Pole, as his father was always able to predict and inform Santa of the outcomes of the upcoming Christmas day. While at the North Pole, Cyrus slowly developed a friendship with Shivers the Snowman, one of the few people at the time who didn't seem to be afraid of Cyrus or his father. Relationships Family Cyrus and his father are rather close, as Cyrus appears to take after his father and his interests in many ways. He also grew up alongside his cousins, Anastasia Ghost and Ambrosia Ghost, and their respective parents. Despite growing up with his cousins, Cyrus isn't close to them and finds them to be "off" in several ways. Friends Cyrus's BFFA is his roommate, Shivers the Snowman. Cyrus and Shivers knew each other long before coming to EAH. Though he appreciates Shivers's attempts to help make him more socially adept, Cyrus isn't so fond of Shivers's attempts to make him more romantically adept. Cyrus is also friends with Garretta Quirke, another socialite trying to push Cyrus into new interactions. He's fond of her chipper attitude. Pet Cyrus has a pet ghost hawk by the name of Mortimer. Romance As much as his friends try to help him find this, Cyrus really wishes they'd take into consideration the fact that he may not be looking for a romantic interest at the moment. Outfits Signature Cyrus wears a long, multi-layered black cloak that covers all of his body apart from his hands and, technically, his still-hidden face. The cloak has a cape in the back that falls to the ground like the rest of his cloak, and pinning the cloak together at the front is a small symbol in the shape of a skull. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Cyrus's name is of Greek origin and holds the meaning of either "far-sighted" or "youthful". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Ghosts Category:Zashley's Characters